


Fallen Knight

by armatus



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:25:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armatus/pseuds/armatus
Summary: Yuto and Ruri lost Shun in battle and continue to fight this painful war. They use a new method of fighting and are creatures that have wings.





	Fallen Knight

"Stay back," he said. He placed his sword in front of her as a means to protect her. She stood her ground and shook her head, not wanting him to go out on his own. She grabbed his arm and he turned to face her. Her eyes landed on the scar on his cheek and she placed her hand near it. He stood there for a moment as if time had stood still.

He turned away, her hand slipping off his cheek. He took a few steps back, but she caught his arm. "Yuto," he looked over his shoulder. "Be careful," she whispered.

He nodded.

She watched him walk away again, and she couldn't help but try and stop him again. "Your wings. They're tattered."

"Ruri, I can say the same for you," Yuto replied. She looked at her wings. They were black like most of the people in their city. All of their choices broke their innocence and created this dark side for everyone. But Ruri still had a single white feature.

Yuto's wings were worse than most. His were falling apart, even part of the bone was sticking out on one side.

"Maybe you should stay here and let the others handle it for a bit," Ruri said, her eyes dropping.

"You know what happened the last time I did that. I will not let something like that happen again." He slammed the sword against the ground. Ruri jumped, not expecting that. "Please stay here for the very reason of what happened. I can't lose you."

Ruri feared of losing him. If he left, it might be the last time she laid eyes on him.

Yuto gently grabbed her arm and slowly brought his hand to hers. He squeezed her hand, reassuring her. "Don't worry," he whispered, pulling her close. "I'll be back," he smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

She let out a light gasp. He had never been this close to her, and she didn't know whether to worry or be relieved by believing him.

He slipped his hand away from hers and left her alone.

Whenever Ruri had no one by her side, she thought of the dark days that fell upon them. The day when the war began then to one of the biggest fights of all. Shivers ran through her entire body as she thought about those days.

It was like any other peaceful day in their city, Heartland. Children played a popular card game with each other and laughed. It was her favorite game, too. But that was all lost when one morning the skies turned gray and portals in the sky opened up. A group of people fell from each hole, revealing their broken wings and sharp weapons.

Having no clue on what those weapons were, they lost many people. A group created in Heartland managed to trap one of them and recreate their weapon, so they all could fight against them fairly. Their card game wasn't going to save them, but they were used for a whole new purpose.

The people of Heartland were finally able to fight back and destroy their newfound enemies. One of them wanted to be spared, so they shared their secret with everyone. They came to this world to destroy and build a whole new world that would only inhabit their kind.

They fought for days, weeks, months, and it never came to a halt. The battle they were fighting was an endless one with many lives lost on both ends.

But Ruri knew, they had less people than their enemy.

A dark day fell upon her when one night her brother went out to defend. Their group wasn't supposed to be on the battlefield that day, but her brother wouldn't have it. He took his weapon with him and almost flew out the door, but Yuto stopped him. He told her brother to stay and to only go out when needed. Her brother didn't listen, telling Yuto to protect Ruri as he went out to continue this dreadful war. He was stubborn and would not listen to their pleas.

Her brother stepped out and was never seen again.

Yuto reported that he had been eliminated by the enemy. And as those words were said, Ruri broke down, unable to breathe or live. Having lost her brother, Shun that day, destroyed her. They had kept her out of war since then.

Ruri wiped a tear that escaped. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Yuto, too. The war was worse than they could ever imagine and she knew it was time for her to step up. She stole her brother's sword and the card he used with it. The beautiful purple haired warrior went outside for the first time since that day.

She caught sight of the boy that continued to live with her and cautiously walked toward him. He was fighting, his sword glowing purple and revealing the soul of his monster, Dark Rebellion.

As Ruri got closer to him, he destroyed his opponent and turned, facing his sword toward her. She stopped, watching another feather fall off his wing. Yuto's eyes grew wide, not expecting her to be out on the battlefield. He brought his weapon beside him, too shocked to even speak.

He needed her to stay home. Yuto would not be able to keep his promise to Shun if she was out fighting along side their comrades.

He opened his mouth to tell her that he would take her back, that she couldn't fight this war, but then someone appeared behind him. Their weapon raised and ready to pierce his flesh. Ruri caught sight of him and raised her weapon as well. She placed Shun's card, Raidraptor - Rise Falcon. The soul of this beast came to life around the sword and screeched at the enemy as Ruri stabbed them.

They fell face first into the ground and began to turn white, disappearing into the sky.

"You saved me," Yuto said, watching the last white feather on Ruri's wing turn to black. He never wanted her to fall into the same darkness as they had. With each feather, the person begins to lose their lives. It was like a countdown to their last days.

"I can fight, Yuto. It's time to take back our home. We can win this together!" She shouted, raising her sword up, showing that she was ready to fight, no matter what the cost.

Yuto raised his sword up high with her and both their monsters roared.


End file.
